Mobile devices are increasing in popularity as they become more sophisticated and even easier to use. Mobile devices, such as smart phones, mobile players, mobile readers, etc., are oftentimes the single device that anyone will have with them at all times. Current mobile device cases are limited to carrying just the mobile device. Some mobile device cases provide a mechanism to carry a few personal items, granted that they can fit in the mobile device case. However, there are limited cases that provide the ability to carry another electronic device along with the mobile device. In particular, users of e-cigarettes or vaporizers usually need a separate carrying case for each device.
These and other drawbacks exist.